Dreams Can Become Reality
by DemeterAKADemi
Summary: The unexpected changes in a girls life lead to fame on the stage in one of her favorite musicals, CATS. But glitz and glamour can come with a price. The price of death. May become R or NC-17 later on.
1. Chapter One

AN: A bit of creativity I've been tossing around in my head. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Please note that CATS and EVITA are both owned by Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber. Also note that this is a fictional story, and I do not believe any rights to perform either of these plays have been made. All characters in this story are mine, unless a reference to an actress or actor is made in another chapter. And of course, I do not own Andrew Lloyd Webber.   
  
Dreams Can Become Reality   
  
Chapter One  
  
Kari Callahan walked down the hallway toward the drama office. Her palms began to sweat. She crossed her fingers as she stopped some ten feet away from the door. There was a large group of boys and girls circled around the doorway, staring at a sheet of white paper that had been tapped to it. Some of them were shouting and hugging one another, other's walked away, looking dejected. One of the girls looked over toward Kari, her thick lashed blue eyes widening and then, tossing her dark, shoulder length crimson curls, she pushed through the crowd, shouting,   
  
"Kari where have you been? You'll never believe it! We got the main role!" Kari's heart stopped, and her almond sized green eyes widened.   
  
"Are you serious Ri?" She replied in a choked whisper. Riona Johnson strutted over to her stunned friend, hips swaying flirtatiously as she turned to wink at one of the passing jocks heading outside for football practice.   
  
"Yes." Riona said, grinning as the entranced football player walked smack into a locker. Chuckling she turned her attention toward Kari. If one was to step back and study the two girls, one would think there were far to many differences there for friendship. Riona was eighteen, a tall girl at five foot eight, with a slim, willowy figure that enticed men of all ages. She knew she was wanted and played it up to it's full advantage. However, despite her flaunting she held very strict standards for herself, and never went any further than she was ready to go. Riona Johnson was a proud virgin. Kari was completely opposite of Riona in ever case but the last. At seventeen, she stood at five foot four inches, with long blond hair falling in a mass of silky, thick waves down to her hips, streaked with red and brown, and other various shades of blonde. Her wide green eyes were surrounded by thick lashes, black with a touch of gold at the ends of them. She had a very pleasing figure, but the baggy clothing she wore concealed the slim legs, and dancers waist. As it went, Kari's looks were better suited for the most recent performance that they're school, St. Gabriel, was putting on. Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber had recently released the rights to perform EVITA, and their theater director had jumped on the opportunity. Because the school was so well renowned, and because many important, and respected, not to mention wealthy politicians children went there, the school had gotten quite a bit of publicity in these early stages, and where already having calls about seat arrangements.   
  
"Hey Rivka!" A voice shouted, causing both Kari and Riona to look over, back toward the doorway. Grace Smith, chosen as one of the extras, waved, and shouted,  
  
"Good job!" Then she turned and walked back into the crowd. The two girls turned to grin at each other.   
  
"Do you think we'll be cursed with the name Rivka for ever?" Riona questioned.  
  
"Probably." Kari responded in that open, honest, direct way of hers. Riona chuckled. "When's the first rehearsal?" Kari asked.   
  
"Tonight. With all the attention this is getting, we can't start too soon. And then it will be red cast blue cast rehearsals. I'm in blue cast. Your in red cast." The school had red cast and blue cast to give the people with the main roles a break. The extras had to be there every night. "Right." Riona said, grabbing Kari's hand. "Let's go down to the office to call our parents and tell them when to pick us up, then we'll drive down to Rose Haven." Rose Haven was the communities theater.   
  
"Right." Kari replied. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
As it turned out, Riona remembered that she had stashed her cell phone it her car, and so they called their parents on the drive to Rose Heaven. It was a Friday, and because they wanted to practice their parts, Kari asked her mother if she could stay over at Riona's house.   
  
"But darling," Kari's mother replied, "You don't have any cloths with you. Or any toiletries. And you don't have any pads or tamp…"   
  
"MUM!" Kari shrieked, her face turning a rosy shade of red. They had stopped for a red light, and Riona, sunglasses resting on the bridge of her nose, raised one elegant eyebrow in question. Kari shook her head, mouthing the words don't ask. Riona shrugged, and turned her attention back to the road. "Mum, you know I have clothing and anything else I need over at Riona's place. We've been doing this since we were three years old. And besides…we REALLY need to practice." She heard her mother sigh and knew she'd won the battle.   
  
"I'm so proud of you Kari." Her mother whispered. Kari smiled softly into the phone.   
  
"Thank you mum. I love you."  
  
"I love you too baby. Be good."  
  
"I will. Bye."  
  
"Bye." There was a click as her mother disconnected at the other end, and Kari pressed the end button on the phone, then handed it to Riona who in turn called her parents who affirmed that it was alright if Kari stayed. Kari sighed in relief.   
  
"You know we probably should get into the habit of asking your mum if I can spend the night BEFORE we tell my mum I'm going to spend the night. One of these days your parents might just say no." Riona let out a whoop of laughter as they drove into the parking lot of Rose Haven. She noticed Kari's hands shaking visibly and threw an arm over her shoulder, hugging her.   
  
"We'll do fine. You're voice is better than mine, and I know it and admit it. And that's saying something." Kari shook her head but knew there was no use arguing about it.   
  
"But Ri, no one but you, my parents, and Ms. Stewart have heard me sing before." Riona nodded solemnly.   
  
"It's a pity and a damn shame to. Come on girl. Let's go do this. You'll be fantastic." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: (Six Months Later)   
  
It seemed to Kari that as she and Riona walked along the cobble stoned path, everything was hazy, and somehow…familiar. She hear Riona speak, but couldn't seem to make out just what it was she was saying. They entered a tent and darkness engulfed them. An old women, aged greatly sat in front of her, her eyes rolled back into her head, tarot cards in front of her. She spoke the name 'Rivka', signaling toward Kari and Riona.   
  
"You are joined and so shall you be called Rivka. You will make a journey that shall take you away from your friends and families, but it will not be a sad parting so much as melancholy, with excitement looming in the horizon. You will be loved greatly by many, but only they love of your friend, and your family and one you have yet to meet will make the difference to you. But there is also danger. And even death, death, deahh, deahhh, AHHHHH, AHHHHHHH!"   
  
Kari awoke with a jerk, breathing hard. Only a dream. Only a dream. She breathed deeply and let herself fall backwards onto her pillow. She quickly got over her fear as she realized the screams of the old women had been nothing more then little Meg Giry screaming as she found the body of Ubaldo. She must have drifted off. Every morning when her mother woke her up she put in one of Kari's musical CD's to do that job, claiming it was to strenuous for her…it usually worked. She forgave herself. She'd been on sugar high, minus the sugar all night, and hadn't managed to get to sleep until 1:35 A.M. last night. The performance of EVITA was tonight. Red cast. And they were sold out. There were enough seats in that theater for several hundred people. She could do this. She had to do this. She got up and switched the Phantom of the Opera with CATS, her personal favorite, and slowly began to stretch to the music. She did the leg lift you see in the movie fluidly, but with intense concentration. She executed the move beautifully and decided that was enough stretching for the day. She went to her closet and took out her costume and began to prepare for that evening. Breathing deeply, crying to calm her nerves, she walked to her closet to find her costume. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Malcolm Xavier Mohall leaned against the side of the wall, in the hallway of the school. He couldn't believe he had let himself be dragged into this! Now he'd have to listen for an hour and thirty-five minuets, give or take, to a bunch of talent less snobby teenagers ruin a classical musical. Thank God they weren't doing CATS. Malcolm was one of the stage choreographers for CATS on tour in the United States, and was quite proud of his accomplishments with the cast. Now they only lacked a perfect Bombalurina and Demeter…  
  
"Uncle Malcolm? Are you coming?" Malcolm smiled as he watched his niece, dragging his sister Mea in tow, ran toward him. He opened his arms and she whole heartedly flew into them.   
  
"Hey princess. Lets go watch EVITA, shall we?" The five year old girl giggled and twisted. He put her down and she ran into the theater. "I still can't believe I let you talk me into this Mae." Mae grinned at him.  
  
"Listen little brother, the girl performing as EVITA tonight is rumored to have a knock dead voice…and she's seventeen and I read in the program that she has quite a bit of dancing experience…maybe you'll have your next Bombalurina or Demeter." Malcolm snorted.   
  
"Yeah, right. Come on. Lets get this over with." Thirty minuets later they sat in the darkened theater, as mourners circled a white coffin, singing. It was worse than Malcolm had thought. Suddenly a low, beautifully haunting alto swept through the theater, causing every single listener, even the youngest baby's heart to stop.   
  
"Don't cry for me Argentina. For I am ordinary, unimportant. And undeserving of such attention. Unless we all are. I think we all are. So share my glory. So share my coffin. So share my glory. So share my coffin."  
  
"It's our funeral to…" Malcolm sat stunned by the powerful beauty of that voice. Dear God, he thought, if only she's pretty she could be Demeter…  
  
There were two more scenes and finally the young girl appeared. And she was beautiful. She had certain unique features that made her stand out. As Malcolm watched the performance proceed he took note of the audiences reaction. They were touched. And many of the women AND men began to cry as the death scene came and ended. One by one the students came and took their bows. As the girl, Kari, he'd learned was her name, came on stage there was a thunderous applause and the entire audience stood for a standing ovation. Kari blushed and gave a small nod of her head and raced back toward the rest of the group. A tall red haired girl grinned and pushed her back toward the center of the stage. She stood for thirty seconds before once again turning and grasping her fellow cast members hands. They all bowed and ran off stage. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
"Excuse me, Ms. Callahan? May I speak with you?" Four heads lifted in response to Malcolm's inquiry. Kari studied him nervously, glanced at her parents and Ri, who were gazing at the stranger with obvious curiosity, and nodded her consent. "My name is Malcolm Mohall. I'm a choreographer for the musical production of CATS, touring the U.S." He was silent for a moment, allowing that to sink in. "We have an opening in our cast and I would like to offer you a position based on the results of a dancing presentation." Kari looked stunned, her parents looked stunned, Ri looked bored.   
  
"The real question is who would she be playing?" Ri replied.   
  
"Demeter." Ri's mouth dropped. "Damn." She said. Kari spoke up for the first time.  
  
"I…I would love to, but I've still got one month of school left, and my mum and dad…"  
  
"Would be very proud to have her in the cast." Her mother said softly. Kari's eyes widened.   
  
"Really mum?" Her mother nodded. A show of her dancing skills sealed Kari's place in the cast. The next evening Kari was dragging Malcolm back to EVITA to prove a point that Ri would make the best damn Bombalurina in the world. Malcolm agreed and by the end of the month, they were saying a tearful goodbye to parents and friends and on their way to New York, where the cast was breaking for three months. 


End file.
